1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a reversible ratchet wrench, which has an easier way of switching the wrenching orientation and has a simpler structure to reduce the cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reversible ratchet wrench 1 having a handle 10 with a head portion 11 at an end thereof. The handle 10 is provided with a hole 12, a first chamber 13 and a second chamber 14 at the head portion 11, in which a ratchet wheel 20, a pawl 21 and a switch device 22 are respectively installed. The ratchet wheel 20 has a teeth portion 201 at an annular outer surface thereof and the pawl 21 has a teeth portion 211 at a front side thereof for detachably meshing the teeth portion 201 of the ratchet wheel 20. The pawl 21 makes the ratchet wheel 20 only turned along one orientation relative to the pawl 21. The pawl 21 has a recess 212 at a rear side thereof. The switch device 22 is provided with a slot 221, in which a spring 23 and a bullet 24 are installed. The bullet 24 is against the pawl 21 on a sidewall of the recess 212 thereof. The switch device 22 is switched to move the pawl 21, such that the ratchet wheel 20 is switched the wrenching orientation thereof.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional reversible ratchet wrench 2. The wrench 2 has two pawls 2A and 2B and a switch member 25 selectively engaged with one of the pawls 2A, 2B for changing the wrenching orientation of a ratchet wheel 26.
The conventional reversible wrenches are complicated in structure and the costs of fabrication are high. That is where the conventional reversible wrenches should be improved.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reversible ratchet wrench, which is simpler in structure to reduce the cost of fabrication.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a reversible ratchet wrench, which works easily and stably when switching the wrenching orientation of the ratchet wheel.
According to the objectives of the present invention, a reversible ratchet wrench comprises a wrench body having a head portion that has a hole and a chamber communicated with the hole. A ratchet wheel is rotatably mounted in the hole of the wrench body. A pawl is moveably received in the chamber of the wrench body and meshed with the ratchet wheel. An annular cover is rotatably mounted on the head portion of the wrench body for preventing the ratchet wheel from escaping out of the hole of the wrench body. The annular cover has a driving member contactable to the pawl for driving the pawl to move to a position where the ratchet wheel can be forced to turn clockwise or counterclockwise.